Distant Memories
by LittleOrphanAlice
Summary: Despite how long she's been around, Kylin never felt 'normal', even when she tried to be. That is, until she met the one man to make her feel welcome -- Carlisle. Will that feeling still exist now, nearly 100 years after their first meeting?
1. Chapter 1

Sunlight poured through the clouds, reflecting off the hood of the car, and temporarily blinding the driver, causing her to press roughly against the brake for safety. A horn honked behind her, and she jerked her head, yanking the sun visor down to block out the blinding light.

"Why don'tcha watch where ya goin!" a voice hollered through her window. Tilting her head, she looked to her side, at the driver who screamed out of the passenger window at her. Growling slightly, she returned her attention to the road, and dug her toes against the gas, speeding ahead of him, forcing him to get back behind her in their lane. Smirking, she squealed around the curves, ignoring his existence behind her, and traveling closer to town.

Kylin had never typically enjoyed being around people, not since her family died years earlier. Once she was left alone, she traveled anywhere she could, looking for solitude and a fulfilling life to keep her entertained. She began to write, stories and music, poetry and plays, but hid everything away in boxes in the trunks of her cars. Keeping her mind a secret was one of the most challenging tasks she had – if anyone found her, it could be worse than a simple slap on the wrist.

Her car slowed, just outside of town, and she sighed, peering at the flashing lights behind her. She was thankful that the sun had, once more, hidden itself away behind the clouds – at least now she could properly see the officer as he climbed out of his car. Gripping the knob, Kylin carefully rolled her window down partway, and peered up at the officer as he approached her car.

"License and registration…" he sighed, tugging his sunglasses off his face. Nodding, Kylin dug into her purse, pulling out her license and handing it through the window before opening the glove box.

"Is there a problem, officer?" she asked, pushing her hair behind her ear as she held out the slip of paper. He eyed the information before him, examining the picture and her face, before nodding.

"I didn't know it was legal in the rest of the country to pass up a stop sign and turn left without looking for the people waiting to cross the street," he replied, looking down at her. Kylin jerked around in her seat, seeing three young children very hesitantly cross the street with an older woman angrily walking behind them.

"I am _so_ sorry, sir," she replied, sighing, and smacking herself in the forehead. "Really…I didn't see the stop sign, Officer…Swan," she said, looking at his nametag. He looked down at her, and then at her information.

"Well…you still could have hit them…so you are gonna get a ticket," he said, reaching for his pen. Silently huffing, he shook his head. "Stay here – I've gotta go get my pen," he added, moving back to his squad car. Kylin closed her eyes, leaning her head back on the seat.

"I cannot believe I didn't stop," she grumbled, shaking her head. A heavy sigh passed her lips, and she lifted her head, reopening her eyes. As she did, a cry passed her lips, and she quickly started fumbling at the seatbelt that kept her strapped into her seat. A car that was coming towards her crossed the center line, and, from where she sat, there was no driver, and it was headed right towards her car. Chief Swan looked over from his seat, and grabbed his radio from inside, calling for an ambulance because he knew at least one person would need it.

The ambulance arrived – several minutes later – but Kylin's eyes were closed, and she was on her back, bent awkwardly around the base of a nearby tree. Chief Swan kneeled down beside her in the dirt, and gently cupped his hand on her cheek, using his thumb to open her eyes, to check her reaction. She groaned – loudly – before reopening her eyes, and looking at him cautiously.

"You okay? What hurts?" Kylin knew answer 'nothing' was going to illicit some odd looks, but she had to be honest – nothing hurt.

"Nothing…I'm fine," she grumbled, straightening her body a little and sitting up. Chief Swan quickly grabbed her shoulders, and laid her back down.

"Don't. Don't move. We're taking you to the hospital, you're going to see a doctor and get checked out."

"But I'm f-"

"What happened, Chief?" Chief Swan turned his attention to the EMTs as the raced up with a stretcher for Kylin, who was sighing and restating that she was okay. But as Swan began to talk, she shut her mouth, and listened. The driver of the other car – twenty-two and half blind – had reached into the glove box to find his glasses. That was why she didn't see him, even with her eyesight. In her attempt to get out of the car, Kylin had undone her belt, but hadn't gotten the door open fast enough. She was pitched around as the car rolled, and finally was thrown out the window, only feet from her vehicle – which was, in fact, laying on its hood merely an arm's length away.

The entire ride to the hospital, Kylin denied being hurt. Nothing on her body was bruised, red, sore, broken – nothing. From simply looking at her, it was an easy judgment that she was telling the truth. But, with all the training under their belts, the EMTs knew better than to trust her word.

"Don't worry, miss…Dr. Cullen is the best doctor we have. He'll check you out, and, if you're really okay, he'll let you go." She growled, gripping the stretcher.

"I don't care WHO your doctor is, I'm not-…Cullen?" she asked, turning her head, suddenly curious. The younger EMT, a young brunette, nodded. "Carlisle Cullen?" He eyed the other EMT, uncertainly, but nodded.

"Yeah. He's our best physician – he takes care of pretty much everyone in town. Do you know him?" She stared at him quietly, before looking down at her legs.

"No…I…I don't think so," she replied, forcing her voice to be certain.

Carlisle Cullen.

It was simply a name she hadn't heard…in at least a hundred years.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter II_

Kylin sat, grumbling softly, upon one of the beds in the examination room. The nurses poked and prodded at her arms, her legs, her bag, her neck – all over – to ensure she wasn't lying. The woman sat, fingers tapping impatiently upon the top of the table. As one nurse leaned down and started pressing into Kylin's arm, she whipped them up, and pulled back, hopping off the table.

"Look! Nothing is broken! I think you've prodded at me enough to figure that out," she said, frowning, and crossing her arms over her chest. The nurses stumbled back a little, looking at each other, rather startled.

"If she says she's okay, then, why don't you ladies head on out. I'll finish up in here," a voice sounded from the door behind Kylin. She went rigid, dropping her arms to her side. She knew that voice, instinctively, she knew that voice, and very carefully, she tilted her head in his direction. The nurses nodded, smiling and blushing, and scooted out the door quickly. Turning completely, Kylin knew that, if possible, she'd pale more than she was. Carefully, she pushed herself back onto the table.

"…Dr. Cullen," she spoke slowly, softly. His eyes were on the chart in his hands, but he paused, and looked up at her, coming to a stop several feet away. The look on his face was definitely one of remembrance, but instead of reacting as though he knew her, he formed a smile, and looked back at the chart.

"Hello…Miss Walden. Gave the EMTs quite a scare, I hear," he replied, nodding his head and setting the chart down.

_Maybe this isn't the Carlisle I know, _she thought to herself. _It couldn't be. _

"I…Suppose I did…but I'm perfectly fine. I really am." Her voice was rather flat, now, instead of frantic but convincing. Carlisle, noting the change, raised an eyebrow and stepped over, reaching his hand out for her arm. Quickly, she withdrew, and pushed herself from the table, shaking her head.

"Miss Walden…I'm going to check your blood pressure, you need to come back over here," he said, chuckling a little as he tugged his stethoscope from around his neck.

"Oooh, no. My BP is fine. **I** am fine – why doesn't anyone believe me? I've been through worse and never gotten a scratch on me." It was the truth – and simply saying that made her turn away again, thinking about it for merely a second. Carlisle, curious, walked over and around, standing in front of her.

Several moments passed where they stood, looking at each other, not a single sound passing between them. Not even a breath. It wasn't until the door creaked open and a nurse poked her head in that Carlisle blinked and stepped away, looking over.

"Dr. Cullen? Esme is on the phone," she said, nodding towards the phone on the wall. Glancing at it, he smiled, and nodded, retrieving the chart.

"Thanks, Emily," he said, turning his attention down to fill out the chart. Kylin, without a word, turned once more and grabbed her bag off the chair beside the table.

"Can I go now, Carlisle?" she asked, her voice wavering in plea. Lifting his eyes, he nodded, and handed the chart to the nurse at the door.

"She's fine. Lucky break," he said, nodding carefully as he watched her go. The nurse, smiling and nodding in agreement, led Kylin out of the room. Kylin, pausing, turned to look over her shoulder at Carlisle. He moved towards the phone, but stopped, turning his attention to the door when he realized she was still there.

"Yes?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She swallowed hard, her throat beginning to burn in a building of the living, but, shakily, and in a scratchy voice, spoke, "I remember you well…" Turning and pulling her hand from the doorframe, Kylin quickly followed the nurse to the front desk, leaning against it to get released from the hospital's care.

_**{Author's Note: **__Apologies for the shortness of this chapter. The next one will definitely be longer. Much thanks! And much thanks to all those who reviewed. ;) }_


End file.
